Latente
by Little Half-Blood
Summary: Nico sabía que ese sentimiento estaba ahí, latente, cada vez que miraba al hijo de la luz sonreír. Este fic participa de la semana Solangelo del foro El Monte Olimpo.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic participa de la _Semana Solangelo_ del foro el Monte Olimpo.

#1 mares 25:Eso que sabes que faltó: cualquier escena, headcanon o conversación que te hubiera gustado ver/leer, ya fuera en La sangre del Olimpo o en El oráculo escondido (Las pruebas de Apolo).

Ya que Solangelo es mi pareja favorita me encanta esta idea así que espero que a ustedes también.

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Mentiría si dijera que nunca lo pensó.

Había algo en su cabeza que, a veces, cuando estaba con él le decía que había una pequeña posibilidad de que fuera una verdad y no un rumor esparcido por la cabaña 11. Era una posibilidad que podría ser latente y simplemente no haberse manifestado. Todavía.

Así que ahora está como el buen niño curioso que aunque no quiere admitir aún es, sentado en el regazo de su novio -oh si, _novio_ \- mirándolo fijamente a la espera de que pase algo que compruebe su hipótesis.

A Will parece no molestarle en lo absoluto, es más, cuando su pequeño y adorable novio dio a entender que tenia una teoría sobre él, le concedió su entera atención. Por lo que Nico paso de estar sentado frente a su novio, a gatear hasta él y treparse a sus piernas.

Will, sentado en posición de loto cedió ante el peso del pelinegro, acomodándose de modo que Nico quedó sentado entre las piernas del rubio, con las rodillas dobladas a los costados del torso del hijo de Apolo.

Nico mira atentamente el rostro del rubio inspeccionando de forma lenta cada pedazo de la bronceada piel. Cree que tiene la respuesta.

No lo hará solo porque busca una respuesta, es solo que ha estado buscando una manera apropiada de decírselo, para que Will en verdad sepa que es verdad y que lo que Nico siente es tan verdadero como que el Sol sale todos los días.

-W-will, ¿podrías... cerrar los ojos?- lo pregunta en un susurro a centímetros de la boca del hijo de Apolo.

Will ni corto ni perezoso cierra los ojos suavemente mientras coloca las manos en la cintura del hijo de Hades atraiéndolo más cerca. Siente la mirada fija del pelinegro en su rostro y se sonroja aún despúes de todo ese tiempo.

Nico ve como las mejillas de Will se tornan rojas y suelta una risita, no puede evitarlo, se ve simplemente adorable. Se acerca a su rostro y besa la constelación de pecas en las mejillas, que se ocultan con el sonrojo, besa el puente de la nariz, el arco de Cupido,la comisura de los labios que tiemblan ante el contacto.

Siente la sonrisa crecer en los labios del rubio, y finalmente los entrelaza suavemente, la presión en su cintura aumenta cuando Will lo abraza más fuerte, y lo pega contra su pecho donde siente como su corazón corre desbocado.

En un pequeño juego, sus labios bailan entrelazándose con cariño, en un ritmo que vuelve loco al pulso de los dos.

Cuando se separan, baja la cabeza y la apoya en el hombro del hijo de Apolo, y habla baijto porque es todo lo que puede por la emoción que siente:

-Ti amo.

No sabe si le ha entendido, lo ha dicho en su lengua materna, pero cuando mira hacia arriba ve al hijo de la luz brillar suavemente, emitiendo luz desde su pelo, mejillas y los dedos.

-También te amo, Nico- lo dice antes de agarrarlo por los pómulos y besarle de nuevo.

No puede describir lo feliz que le hace esa simple oración pero puede demostrárselo.

Nico si puede decir a ciencia cierta que los hijos de Apolo sí brillan cuando están muy felices...

* * *

Basado en el _headcanon_ de que los hijos de Apolo emiten luz ante emociones fuertes y Nico quiere saber si es verdad.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Este reto definitivamente me encanta y les traigo la segunda parte.

 **Miércoles 26-** Día de la familia.

* * *

Kayla en verdad está loca, pensó el hijo de Hades al escuchar a la sujerencia de la pelirroja. Había accedido a pasar más tiempo con los demás campistas a pedido de Will, y como quería conocerlos mejor comenzó con los propios hijos de Apolo.

Se arrepentía profundamente...

Ahora tenía a Austin y Kayla viendolo fijamente a la espera de una respuesta. Miró los pequeños botes de tinte que la pelirroja tenía en sus manos. Le había preguntado encantada si podía teñirle unos pequeños mechones en el cabello como el mismo que tenía ella en color verde.

Austin los escuchó cuando pasó por ahí y había corrido hasta el armario en la esquina de la cabaña, de donde saco los pequeños recipientes de colores. Nico miró a la chica para luego bajar la mirada a sus manos pensando que la idea en general no le desagradaba tanto.

Si accesedía tal vez no le quedaría tan mal, dependiéndo del color, ademas de que quiza los hijos de Apolo le tendrian mas aprecio si pasaba mas tiempo con ellos.

-Si lo hago, ¿cuanto tiempo durará?- pregunto con duda y cierto temor en la voz.

\- Máximo de uno o dos meses, pero si te gusta te lo retocas y queda como nuevo- aclaró Kayla con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, en verdad quería otorgar color al hijo de Hades, tanto literal como metaforicamente.

Definitivamente Nico tenía el momento más dificil de su vida como pareja sentimental de alguien, no podia lastimar a Kayla por el amor que le tenia a su hermano. Lo pensó un momento para luego decir en un susurro:

-Está bien- el chillido de los dos hijos de Apolo se escucho probablemente hasta la casa grande.

Tan pronto dejaron de chillar, Austin lo agarró de la muñeca para sentarlo en la cama de Will - la más grande de la cabaña- mientras Kayla empezó a peinarlo con un cepillo que Nico estaba seguro que sacó de la nada.

Se asustó bastante cuando sintió algo liquido resvalar por su cuello.

-Ups, es el decolorante Nico, no te alarmes- le indicó la pelirroja -Es para que el color quede más vivo, a proposito, ¿cual color te gustaría?-

Austin le pasó un par de frascos con los colores disponibles. No se le ocurrió antes que color quería, así que miró atentamente los pequeños botes.

Rojo, naranja, amarillo, azul, turqueza, verde, púrpura.

7 colores, Nico realmente no podía decidirse. Kayla sonrió cuando vio la duda en los ojos chocolate del -por ahora- pelinegro. Esperaba que su plan funcionara.

-Puedo hacerte un mechon con todos los colores si lo quieres- dijo con una ancha sonrisa.

* * *

Nico esperó con las manos inquietas a que Will notará que su novio era la persona sentada en la camilla con los pies colgando y el cabello de colores.

-Solo necesitas reposar y estarás lista en una semana, puedes irte Nyssa- le dió una última sonrisa a la hija de Hefesto con una fea quemadura. Luego volteó hacia Nico

-Hola, ¿que necesitas?- preguntó al muchacho _desconocido._

Nico levantó por fin la cabeza mirando con ilusión a los ojos celestes que se abrieron desmenuzadoramente cuando reconcio a su pareja.

-¡POR IRIS Y TODOS LOS COLORES!- gritó antes de avalanzarse sobre Nico y agarrar los mechones entre sus dedos.

El rostro de Nico se coloreó de rojo, pero no se apartó del hijo de Apolo.

-¿Te gusta?, Kayla me los hizo- murmuró suavemente.

-¿Gustarme?, ¡me encanta!, tengo que agraderselo a Kayla se te ve genial,cariño. - Lo dijo todo con una gigantezca sonrisa adornando su rostro.

El más pequeño soltó una risita, estaba feliz de que a su novio le gustara su nuevo _look._

Tal vez si le gustaba estar con los hijos del dios de la luz.

 **Fin**

* * *

Me encanta la idea de Nico siendo un buen cuñado, la verdad no sé como escribir de relacionamiento entre una persona y sus suegros - por lo que no lo hice- así que escribi sobre cuñados xD

Espero que les haya gustado y anímense a participar.


	3. Chapter 3

**No tengo idea de a quien pertenece la imagen pero mia no es.**

 **El AU en que está basado esto es: Los años 50,yo saben, cafeterias, faldas gigantes y _chicos malos._**

 **Pusea Nico con chaqueta de cuero porque queda mejor con la historia.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Will en verdad quería conocer al chico de ojos chocolates.

Obviamente solo porque... le parecía agradable.

No porque tenía los mas hermosos ojos que hubiera visto, tampoco el sedoso cabello azabache que caía un poco más largo de lo permitido, o el hecho de que estaba vestido con unos ajustados jeans negros y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

Claro que no.

Había llegado hacía media hora, pedido en murmullo un batido de vainilla, y cuando Will se lo pasó murmuro un _"gracias"_ con un acento del que el rubio estaba seguro no era norteamericano.

Will mueriéndose de la curiosidad preguntó con una sonrrisa enorme si él pertencecía a Estados Unidos o de algún país extranjero. El pelinegro levantó sorprendido la mirada ante la pregunta.

-Uh..., vengo de Italia- respondió escuetamente sorbiendo del batido con los ojos fijos en la mesada de la cafetería.

Cuando terminó el batido se levanto del taburete por lo que Will notó que era mucho más bajo que él (una cabeza quizá), y con horror vió como se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡Oye!, no me has dicho tu nombre- gritó para que el moreno lo escuchará sobre la música.

El aludido se dio la vuelta sobre sus Coverse negros. Le dio una sonrisa torcida a Will que envió una corriente eléctrica por la espalda del rubio.

-Nico, Nico di Angelo.-

Y simplemente volvió a caminar para salir de la cafetería.

* * *

A Will le sorprendió gratamente que Nico volviera al siguiente día, pero más aún cuando él inició la conversación.

-Ayer no me dijiste tu nombre- dijo como quién no quiere la cosa con el tenedor girando un pie de limón en el plato.

-Oh, soy Will- el rubio dejó el pequeño trapo con el que limpiaba un vaso y le extendió la mano.

Nico sonrió y estrechó la mano suavemente. Estaba girando con las caderas el asiento mientras balanceaba los pies, esta vez tenía los Converse rojos. Will tenía puestos unos azules -sus favoritos- despues de todo era parte del uniforme. Además del ridículo moño que le picaba en el cuello y el gorro que aplastaba sus rizos rubios contra su cabeza.

-Si no quieres el pie puedo cambiarlo- observó Will cuando vió la mueca de Nico al meter un trozo en su boca.

-Mi hermana me recomendó el pie, dijo que era grandioso pero creo que no va conmigo-respondió mirando el plato.

El rubio rió a carcajada suelta ante la mueca del pequeño quejumbroso que tenía sentado frene a él. El limón debía estar agrio hoy porque esas tartas en verdad eran deliciosas.

Le dijo a Nico que esperara un segundo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Agarró una porción de pastel de chocolate y volvió con una sonrisa.

-Espero que lo disfrutes- puso el plato frente al pelinegro que lo miro con los ojos brillantes, Will verdaderamente empezaba a amar esos ojos.

* * *

Muy bien, habían pasado dos meses desde eso y Will estaba a punto de enloquecer. Si no invitaba a Nico a una cita (obvio... como amigos ) sería demasiado tarde, el verano pronto llegaría a su fin.

Así que un día tomó el valor de quién sabe donde y preguntó con toda la tranquilidad que pudo fingir:

-¿Te apetece ir al cine?-

Nico aceptó y Will sintió compo la euforia lo embargaba.

* * *

Ahora él y Nico están en una oscura sala de cine con solo tres personas a su alrededor, y el rubio se atreve a tomar la mano del pequeño. Nico no dice nada pero devuelve el apretón y recarga su cabeza contra su hombro.

Will siente una inmensa necesidad de besarlo como ha anhelado desde hace mucho, por lo que gira su cabeza hacia él. El pelinegro levanta la cabeza y lo mira a los ojos. Al rubio le gustan los ojos de Nico porque son diferentes, con su color chocolate; dulces, tímidos, _coquetos_.

Inclina la cabeza y lo besa.

Nico no lo empuja ni nada, al contrario, le devuelve el beso con tímidez y aprieta con más fuerza el agarre de sus manos.

El rubio sabe que probablemente esto está mal, muy mal, pero no le importa porque en ese efímero momento, él es feliz con Nico.

Y es lo único que importa.

* * *

 **Para que lo sepan, odio con toda mi vida las cosa que contengan limón, los Coverse son de 1908 y obviamente la homosexualidad estaba más que malñ vista en los 50 por eso la razón del última párrafo.**


End file.
